


The Darkness Within

by kaasir



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alexei (Stranger Things) Lives, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Character Death, F/M, Flayed Reader, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessed!Reader - Freeform, Reader is Mindflayer’s host, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasir/pseuds/kaasir
Summary: The only thing you had planned out for tonight's agenda was a date. That’s it.Who knew that otherworldly beings had other things in store for you?But more importantly... will you be saved?





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, have a great day!"

You handed the drinks to the couple, giving a small wave at their retreating forms as you leaned over the counter and sighed. It was one of those days where it wasn't too busy, but it wasn't to the point where you had nothing to do. 

Lounging back in your chair, you stretched your tired limbs after standing for a while.

You were in charge of serving beverages to thirsty guests at the Hawkins community pool, a job you recently got accepted in for the summer. It wasn't exactly thrilling, but it was definitely better than your days at the Hawkins Post. You've been trying to save up money for college in the fall and getting your own place, so you went for working two jobs until then. You liked your job at the small newspaper company. You wanted to be a journalist one day, writing and creating your own stories. Your family always said you were a great storyteller and encouraged you to pursue your dream. 

But it was hard. _Really _hard. Sure, Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers made it more bearable as you have been longtime friends with them throughout high school. But with Bruce slinking around the halls and berating you with comments here and there... well. It was something else.

You remember at one point he “complimented” you on your usefulness. 

"You're a great asset around here! The company definitely needs more people like you."

"Really?" you blinked.

"Sure," he chuckled, sending a sickly smile your way. "I mean, who else would grab our lunch for us besides little miss Nancy Drew over there?" His thumb jutted over to the brunette, who you could see burning a hole at the back of his head. You wished she really did, though.

You never wanted to kick someone so hard in the balls. 

So, days here at the pool were nice breaks from that hellhole. 

Besides, it just also gives you an excuse to spend some time with your boyfriend and quietly ogle him from your little shack. 

A minute after that thought, you heard the doors to the changing rooms open and you went back up to poke your head past the counter. 

There he was, slightly flexing his muscles and ruffling his golden, curly hair. Your eyes flicked lower. You'd be lying if said you didn't like checking out his ass in those red shorts.

Your heart fluttered when his eyes met yours and he started strutting your way, flashing a smile that got your knees weak for days. 

You couldn't help but smile right back at him and put on your best server voice. "Hello sir, what can I get ya today?"

Billy pretended to think, tapping a finger on his chin and glancing at the skies above. "Hm, I dunno. What can you recommend for me, dollface?"

"Something sweet, maybe?"

"I'd definitely love to go for one of those right now." His eyes sparkled before leaning down to capture your lips in a quick kiss. "Mmm, that's definitely sweet".

You giggled and softly nuzzled your nose against his. 

You and Billy had been going strong for almost a year now. You have seen him change from being the hot-headed, bad boy Californian womanizer to someone more genuine. Someone more happier. 

He got into less fights with Neil since he started showing more responsibility with Max and actually finishing up high school with you.

He became the big brother his younger sister needed, and even accompanied her and her little gang to make sure they were safe before leaving them on their adventures at Starcourt. 

His hostility towards Steve Harrington even lessened considering he was now seen as the group's "dad" and "secondary baby sitter", though they still were far from liking each other. But it was still progress that was welcomed anyway. 

He was in the process of getting a second job at a nearby mechanic to help pay for your college, even though you insisted plenty of times he didn't need to. 

Overall, you proud of him in more ways than you could count. 

He peered at you with those baby blues that seemed to shine under the summer sun. 

"I was thinking maybe we could catch the movies later, and maybe go to dinner and take a drive after?"

You sighed.

"I can't, babe. I gotta be up early tomorrow and see Shitty McGee again..."

Billy hummed. He took in your tired features at the mention of your second job. He knew how much you wanted the experience of being in the journalism department. Hell, he's read some of the papers you've written in high school and there was no doubt in his mind that you'd make incredible articles in the future. 

But he absolutely hated your environment. He wanted to make a cup of boiling coffee for each encounter in the office that you told him and throw 'em at all of their faces for each insult and belittling moment they put you through. Maybe rough Bruce up a little afterwards.

But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside to avoid getting angry in front of you. 

"Tell you what," he squeezed your hand. "How about just a quick bite over at Benny's, then?" He kissed you. "I'll buy you all the strawberry milkshakes you want." 

He smiled when he saw your features light up, pride swelling in his chest at how he can easily brighten your mood. 

"Yeah, I'd love to. I have to drop off Nate first though," you chuckled. "Guys' night at the Wheeler house again."

"That's fine. I'll meet up with you, say, around 7 tonight?"

"Yep.", you replied, popping the 'p'. 

"Great." He kissed you once more. "God, I can never get enough of you." 

"Well, you better. 'Cause your fans are blowing steam my way." Your eyes gestured over to where Mrs. Wheeler and her mom friends hung out. You swore their glasses could melt off their faces with how much heat their glares sent your direction. It was really awkward too, though, since you’ll be seeing Mrs. Wheeler tonight when you drop your brother off at their place.

"And you're holding up a line. Now chop chop, go guard some lives." You fanned out your hands in a shooing motion, laughing as he spun around and wiggled his bottom at you before flicking his shades on.

"Love you!" you called out. 

"I love you too! See you at 7, doll!"

You shook your head smirking to yourself. 

That kid was gonna be the death of you. 

* * *

You just dropped off your younger brother at Mike's place and were now heading towards the diner you and Billy agreed on.

You were excited to meet up with him since it's been a while you two had gone out on a date. Especially with how busy both of your lives had been. So it was a good breather to spend some time outside of work. 

Maybe one day you wouldn't have to rely on these few moments to spend time with him, you thought. You reveled in the idea of sharing an apartment with him one day. Maybe you could ask him once you saved up enough money if he wanted to do that. You reveled in the idea of doing domestic things with him. Waking in the morning with him beside you, cooking some breakfast, maybe watch some movies over the weekend, or even picking out some furniture with you. It seemed perfect.

Your thoughts came to a screeching halt when suddenly something hit your windshield, leaving an angry spider-webbed crack on it. Panicking, you pulled on the steering wheel hoping to swerve around whatever thing or being you hit.

Your head whipped to the side, hitting right on the side window. Your ears rang as blood and adrenaline rushed through you. 

Then everything stopped. 

You opened your eyes and groaned softly, faintly aware of the distant throb resonating in your skull before it started to really settle in. A small trickle ran down the side of your face where you hit the window, but you didn't bother wiping it. 

Your nails bit against the steering wheel, knuckles white from gripping on to it for dear life. 

You looked around your surroundings, but with the crack on the windshield it was hard to assess where you were. Only the shine from your headlights greeted your vision, but you were surrounded in darkness.

Where were you?

God. As much as you didn’t want to, you knew you’d had to go out sooner or later to check. 

You slowly peeled your hands away from the wheel, fingers aching as you opened the car door. 

You stumbled out the car and onto the ground, wisps of cottoned air blowing out with each breath you took. 

You got up on your feet, going around your car to see the damage. 

Besides your windshield, a huge dent with several scratches marred the bumper. 

“Fuck.”

Normally you hated cursing, but tonight was already starting to take a toll on you. 

Well. There goes part of your savings. 

You glanced around and saw you were parked in front of an old, rusty building. 

_Brimborn Steel Works._

A low grumble met your ears.

”Hello?” you called out. 

Whatever it was, it continued to let out that low grumbling sound.

Your mind was screaming to run. Get out. Pretend this never happened and just go to your date. Get away as fast as you can. Never look back.

But the more your mind told you to leave, the more that unseen entity held a pull on you. 

Without you realizing, your feet carried you to the inside of the old mill.

It was colder inside than it was out, which you thought was odd.

The quick patter of small feet scurried in the corners. In the dark, you could make out as rats seemingly scampered down a set of stairs. With only the moonlight guiding your steps, you followed them.

The low rumble started getting louder as you approached the basement.

”Who’s there?”

Your heart stopped at the sight before you. 

A large, burbling mass crept in the dark. You could smell the stench of rotten meat from where you stood beneath the stairwell. 

Your eyes widened when a long, hulking limb stretched towards you. Gunk and flesh oozed out of the bulging mass, and chipped bones stuck out of its appendages. 

This time, you ran. 

Faster, faster, faster. 

Tears trailed down your cheeks.

"Terrified" was an understatement in the situation you were in now. 

You panted as years of track training in high school kicked in coupled with the intent to survive whatever the fuck this was. 

You wanted to be home. You wanted to be with your mom, your dad. Even your annoying ass brother.

Hell you'd take a hundred more years being tormented by Bruce than to be chased by this- this _thing_. 

You wanted to be with Billy. 

Anywhere but here. 

You mentally cheered when you saw the outline of your car, shining under the glade of the moon like a small beacon of escape. 

God please, you needed to make it out of here.

You collided against the car door and tore it open. 

Fumbling for the keys, you scrambled to get the car started. 

The noise got louder and you sobbed as you continued turning the ignition over and over again. The car sputtered and coughed, but wouldn't budge. 

Shitshitshitshitshit. 

Then...

The noise stopped. 

The only sound that pierced the air was your harsh panting. 

Eyes wide and shoulders quaking, you tried once more. Your heart leapt when the engine sprang to life, and the low rumble of your car resonated around you. 

But before you could back away, the door yanked open and an invisible force took hold of your ankles and dragged you back, back, back to the dark abyss. 

The sound of your shrieks lasted for a moment. 

And just like that, you were gone. 

* * *

Billy chewed on his dinner quietly, taking small sips of his shake every now and then. His eyes bored on the empty spot across from him, your share of a burger and fries coupled with your strawberry milkshake untouched. Your favorites. 

He glanced at the clock again. 

_8:45._

He sighed. 

You've never been late to any of your dates before, much less bailed on him. Doubts here and there started rushing in the back of his mind. 

Were you bored of him?

Were you mad?

Did he do something wrong?

Was everything okay?

Were you seeing someone behind his back?

He shook his head. That really couldn't be any of those. Aside from the upcoming shift at Hawkins Post tomorrow, you were fine today. Plus, in the year he'd known and been with you, you proved time and time again your honesty and loyalty to him whenever his insecurities would come creeping in. 

But... something felt wrong in his gut. He knew it. 

Where the hell were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd y'all like it?  
Lemme know what you guys think! :)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The symptoms start.

_Cold. _

Everything_ felt cold. _

_Why was it so dark?_

_Dragging. _

_Something was dragging you down. _

_You were screaming. _

_You knew because of how sore your throat felt. _

_Someone please help me, I don't want to be here anymore. _

_**I don't want to be here anymore.** _

_A glistening tendril shot out towards you. _

_You could see its jagged teeth when it opened its sickly maw, swallowing you whole - _

You shot up from your bed, one hand gripping the sheets beneath you and the other clenched in your mussy hair. You struggled to steady your breathing. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Another inhale.

Then an exhale.

This continued for a few more minutes before the hammering in your chest slowed to a normal pace. At least as normal as it could be.

It all felt incredibly real...

You didn’t even know how you made it home in the first place. All you remember was driving down the road, then the windshield, then...

_The dark. It was so dark._

_There were dark figures. You didn't understand what they were saying. _

_There was thunder and lightning and **complete darkness - **_

“Stop, stop.” You shook your head and held it, crumpling your hair between your fingers. 

You glanced at the clock and frowned. 8:10 am. You’d need to start getting ready soon if you were to get to Hawkins Post for your 9 am shift on time. 

You dragged the covers away from you and swung your legs over your bed, stretching your back and reaching your arms high above you before getting up. 

You felt fine, oddly enough. Yet... something just didn't sit right with you. But you couldn't exactly place your finger on it. 

You went to the bathroom and splashed some water on your face. You winced when you brushed your hand along the left side of your forehead, immediately noticing the small linear cut. _How did that get there?_

You disregarded it and splashed your face once more. Squinting through the droplets, you blindly searched for your face towel. You dabbed the cloth on your face, heaving a small sigh into the cotton before pulling it off your face. Your gaze rested on the mirror and your body went cold. 

Behind you stood... _you_. A certain darkness shrouded her features, sinister hues of purples and blacks draped her form. She uttered your name, the lowness of her - _your _voice raising goosebumps along your skin. You whipped your head around over your shoulder, and saw nothing. You glanced back in the mirror. Once again, nothing. 

What in the actual _fuck _was that?

You backed away from the bathroom and dashed back to your room. You weren't sure if you could do your makeup and hair now if it meant looking in the mirror again. After a moment of contemplation, you decided it was nothing. Stress was just getting to you. That's all. 

* * *

You managed to hide your wound with a bit of concealer and powder. You lightly did your eyes, opting for a more natural and semi-casual look. You smoothed out your skirt of any wrinkled and gave your hair a bit of a toss, spritzing it over with some hairspray here and there. Once you were dressed, you bounded down the stairs to have a quick bite before you left. Your dad was leaning near the coffee machine, watching it slowly fill up. "Morning, sweetie." 

"Hey dad." You smiled, tiptoing up to kiss him on the cheek. "Mom leave already?"

"Yeah, said she had an emergency over at the hospital. Old man Brackworth apparently tried to catch him some pesky rats with bear traps and accidentally stepped in one. Said there's been more of 'em lately than usual and thought it'd help. Can you believe that? Rats with bear traps! What kind of result could you expect from that?"

"Well, he was a rather excessive guy." You commented as you fixed yourself a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

He shrugged. "That's something you could write about. 'Don't Use Bear Traps To Catch Rats'. Definite headliner, eh?"

"Dad!" You laughed. "Doubt they'd let me do anything like that. Besides," You took a bite. "... It's not like they'd even bother to give me a chance. After all, all I'm good for is getting their lunch anyway..." You drifted off, pursing your lips and looking down at the floor. 

"Hey." He gently placed his hands on your shoulders. "Look at me, honey." You did, and your dad peered closely into your eyes searching through them. "Don't let those assholes make you think that way, alright? You're better than that. You'll get your chance. I can feel it."

He drew you in and pressed you to his chest. "Don't let them get to you like that. You're my daughter, and if there's one thing I taught you it is - "

"- Always believe in yourself and always be strong." You recited, having heard that motto so many times. "I know, I know dad."

"Alright, good." He squeezed you around his arms once more before letting you go and smiling down at you. "Now go get 'em, tiger. Your mom's packed your lunch and Billy will be over in a bit to drive you to work."

You blinked. "Billy? Why?"

"Well, I went out to take the trash out real quick and saw your car's in pretty bad shape. The hell happened to it anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's this ugly crack on it, and the bumper's scratched."

_You were swerving. Skidding across the rocks and leaves._

"Sweetie?"

_Something hit the windshield. What was it? Why couldn't you see?_

"Y/N?"

Your found yourself staring at your dad. "I-I'm honestly not sure how that happened."

"Were they there when you came home last night?"

_You were running. Running back to the car. _

_Something clawed you back into the dark._

"... No. No, it was fine last night."

He scratched the back of his head. "Damn, must be those pesky raccoons again. Geez. Wonder what got them so mad at you to make that type of damage." He took a sip of his coffee and settled himself down to one of the chairs, lifting the newspaper. "Anyway, I'll take it to the shop today and get it fixed since I'm off. I called Billy up this morning to drive you to work since you won't have the car."

"Oh... okay, thanks dad."

"Yeah so make sure you got everything ready. He should be here in..." He glanced at his watch. "Two or so minutes."

A moment after, you heard two honks at the front. You quickly grabbed your purse and kissed your father's cheek. "See you later, dad."

"Later, kid. No hanky panky."

"Dad!"

* * *

You opened the car door and hopped in the passenger side. "Hey."

"Hey." Your boyfriend greeted quietly. Billy took one more drag of his cigarette and flicked it out before reversing the car and driving off to the street. "Where were you last night?"

You furrowed your brows. "Huh?"

"We were supposed to meet up at Benny's, remember? After you dropped Nate off?"

"I..." 

_Flashes of purple and lightning clouded your vision. _

"I don't... I don't remember."

Billy started getting annoyed then. "What kind of excuse is that, Y/N? If you didn't feel like showing up the least you could've done was call."

"Billy, I'm serious. I don't remember making these plans with you."

"The hell you mean you don't remember?! You always remember and don't leave me hanging around looking like some fucking idiot!"

"I _mean_ I don't fucking remember, Billy, goddammit!" You slammed a fist on the center console before resting your head on the window. "Just. Just drive. I can't be late again today." 

He was taken aback at you swearing at him like that. You've never done that, not to him at least. You made sure to display your anger towards him in other ways (whenever he did upset you), but cursing was never one of them. Billy glanced at you once he reached the stop light. Despite your nice appearance, he could tell something wasn't right. He could see something was bothering you, and he could see beneath the makeup the slight outline of a gash on your forehead.

He parked right in front of the building to your workplace and reached towards the back of his car. "Oh. Before I forget, here's from Benny's yesterday." He mumbled. "Figured you'd want something for lunch." He stretched out the brown paper bag to you. You shook your head.

"No, it's okay. My mom's already made my lunch for me." You replied, patting the small lunchbox on your lap. Billy huffed and shifted his gaze back on the wheel. "Fine. Whatever. I'll pick you up later."

Normally, you'd at least kiss him before you left his car. But today, you just weren't feeling it with his attitude. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your belongings and made sure to slam the door as you exited before turning to the building. You winced at the sound of his engine roaring away when you entered the office.

Billy's heart felt heavy as he drove off. You've had your arguments before, sure. But never like this. He hated it. He hated yelling at you. He hated how he didn't even get a kiss from you. Not even a small peck or at least a hug. He hated not knowing what the hell was wrong. 

He'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooh there be trouble in paradise. Yikes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smell a rat...

You already wanted to turn around and head straight home the moment you stepped foot in the office. 

You set your bag down at the side of your the desk and tucked your lunch away in the bottom drawer.

You internally groaned once you noticed a nice, thick stack of papers that had accumulated and needed to be filed. Honestly, sometimes you really wondered if the other personal assistant around here, Hannah, ever did anything besides read magazines. Every time you came back to work she always left you a massive amount of work to pick up on. 

Hopefully the day would go by fast. 

You started to organize the files, deciding to put them in neater piles to make your job easier. Once you get those done, you could probably move on to your other assignments for the day that Mr. Holloway left you with. You've always striven to show that you were a fast and reliable assistant, hopefully showcasing your worth to the company and getting that chance to contribute more.

As you continued rearranging the documents you heard the office door swing open as Nancy and Jonathan rushed in, nearly missing their clock-in by a hair. 

You tilted your head towards them with a small smile. "Hey, morning guys."

"Hey!" Nancy beams at you despite her obvious nerves for almost being late. Jonathan merely nods in your direction with a timid smirk, following Nancy as they stroll up your desk. "Yikes, looks like Hannah left you enough on your plate this morning." He grimaced.

"Ugh, I know. It's fine, she always does this and it's nothing too bad to get through." 

Jonathan left the two of you to chat after giving Nancy a quick kiss on the cheek and heading for the red room. You two were catching up on some personal things here and there - how her and Jonathan were doing, how was Nate, and latest gossip in the office that's been happening on the days you've been at your other job.

You were just about to hear more on Sheryl's divorce with Hank after he got caught with his secretary when you felt a slight pang in your head. 

Nancy saw you wince and stopped mid-sentence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." You furrowed your brows and closed your eyes.

"I think I'm just... stressed. Really stressed lately. I had an argument with Billy this morning, so..."

Nancy's lips pulled into a disapproving frown.

"What did that jerk do this time?"

"Nothing, Nance. Really. Don't worry, okay?"

She sighed. "Well, if you say so. After today you better get some rest. I have some Advil with me, if you'd like?"

You offered a soft smile, grateful for her obvious concern.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you later for lunch."

She grinned and trotted on to her work space. 

Your eyes settled on the pile in front of you, already starting to look less like a hurricane rushed through. You praised yourself for the progress so far. 

But boy did life have great timing as you saw Bruce saunter up your desk from the corner of your eye. "Y/N! Bright and early, how's my favorite little office monkey doing this morning?”

You gave yourself three seconds before flashing your fakest smile. 

"Mr. Lowe, I'm doing fantastic. Thanks for asking, but I do need to get to work." You moved to grab one of the piles in front of you to be filed away until his heavy hand landed right on top of it, snatching it before you could even stop him. 

"Work on these? You sure your brain won't get tired from all this?" 

"I'll be fine." You hoped any deity or being above could hear your pleas to end the conversation right now. 

"Y'know, I see you work around here really, really hard. You could always put that work in something else. Something that would make you more _useful _around here."

You felt your skin prickle at his words, more so when he tried to subtly lick his lips. Your headache began to pound harder against your skull and momentarily had to shut your eyes once more.

_Images of Bruce writhing on the floor in agony flashed in your mind, a bulky tentacle wrapped around his head. Lightning jolted through you. You could almost hear the screams._

You blinked.

_Where did that come from...?_

"Sorry Mr. Lowe, but as I've said I need to get back to work. Now excuse me." You replied before plucking the papers from his grasp and quickly stepped away from him.

So many questions bubbled up in your chest. You never pegged yourself to be a violent person, so you weren’t sure why those thoughts even popped up.

_God, what's happening to me?_

The rest of the day consisted of you fighting your headache while also doing your best in maintaining your fluidity around the office. 

At one point, you sat back down in your chair and slumped over your desk, hands digging in your temples and eyes scrunched shut. You didn't even realize the phone ringing until Nancy walked up and answered it for you. 

"Hawkins Post?" She paused to look at you. "Uh, h-hold on, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

She reached over you and grabbed a small note-pad right next to you, scribbling quickly as she bobbed her head. "Uh huh, okay thank you." She dropped the receiver right back on its cradle and turned to your hunched form. 

"Okay, I think you're done for today. You don't look like you could work much more being like this."

"Nance, I'm fine... I still have two hours left of my shift."

"No, you're not. I'll tell Tom that you headed home early and you're not feeling well. Please, just get some rest. Did you drive here?"

"No... Billy drove me. My car's in the shop with my dad."

"Alright, I'm calling him then." 

You sighed. There was really no way to get away from Nancy's stubbornness, and the aching in your skull sided with her in the end. 

You heard her talk to your boyfriend, and while she did you glanced at the jotted note. 

_DORIS DRISCOLL_

_4819 CORNWALLIS RD_

_DISEASE... _

_RATS_

You recalled your conversation with your dad this morning.

You heard Nancy set the phone down and she smiled. "He said he'll be on the way." You smirked right back. "Thanks, Nance. Really." 

Your finger skimmed over her writing. "So what's all this about?"

"Oh, she was calling 'cause apparently there's been some kind of rat infestation. Weird thing is they've been eating fertilizer or something."

"Really?" You mused. "My dad and I were just talking about this, actually. Said there's been a lot of them lately."

Something twinkled in her eyes the moment you mentioned it.

Oh no. You knew that look. 

"Nancy..."

"Y/N, think about it - this could be a great story! Don't you see? As soon as you feel better, you, me, and Jonathan are gonna check this out. This could be our chance!"

"Can't you ask Mr. Holloway about it?"

She gave you an incredulous look, and you already knew the answer to that.

You sighed. "What's the harm in asking him about it first?"

"_Because, _Y/N, the harm in asking is that Tom will say no. We ask for forgiveness, not permission. And if this story's as good as I think it's gonna be, then Tom won't care. In fact, he'll thank us."

"Or it turns out that the old lady's nuts, the story blows up in our face, and _he fires us_."

"And then we wouldn't have to work in this shithole again!" She grinned. "Sounds like a win-win to me." 

Christ alive it felt like you were talking to an overexcited puppy. If your head didn't feel like it was being dragged to hell and back, you would have laughed and even enjoyed her enthusiasm.

You just rubbed your temples. "I'm sorry Nance but count me out, I'm trying to keep this job for college."

She pouted at you, and God you felt bad. Sigh. You just accepted right then and there that you can't win around her. "Alright, just keep me in the loop on your little rat quest then. Sound good?"

She laughed.

"Will do."

* * *

Billy tapped his foot impatiently in the living room, arms crossed and puffing out a cloud of smoke through his nose. He irritably plucked the cigarette from his mouth. 

"Max, I swear to God you better be out here in five minutes or you're not gonna see your goddamn friends today!"

"Okay, okay, geez! Hold up!"

"We don't have all day, you little shit!" He huffs out. He didn't get a reply this time, and so he decided to glare through the small windows decorating the front door. 

Nancy had called him earlier, and by the sounds of it you weren't doing too hot at work today and it had him slightly on edge. 

The argument this morning didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him even worse because he yelled at you when you weren't feeling well to begin with. Even if you didn't tell him, he could still feel that something was off.

He wanted to get to you as fast as possible. 

Plus, he received a really exciting call today after dropping you off that he wanted to share with you. 

But right now, he needed to drive his sister to Starcourt again so she could see a movie with El and the boys. And she was really testing his patience with how long she was taking.

"MAX!" 

He hears rapid shuffling of feet as Max scrambles out of her room, sporting a striped shirt and denim shorts. She quickly shoves on her favorite red sneakers as Billy yanks the door open and heads to the car. 

"Jesus what's up with you girls taking too damn long to get ready every time?" He mutters to her as soon as she settles in the car with him.

“Says the one that hogs the bathroom every morning just to get his hair fluffy enough for the day.”

”HEY!”

Billy glowers at his sister. “I ain’t got time for your shit today. You hear me?”

Max silently nods as she rests her gaze on her twiddling hands.

"Did you lock the door?" He gruffs out.

"Yes."

He nods and peels out of the driveway with his engine blaring in the neighborhood. Max notices his agitated jerks as he weaves through the streets. He doesn't even bother to turn the radio on, and the silence was almost deafening to her. 

"Alright," she sighs. "What's wrong?"

"The hell you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Clearly something is. Does it have something to do with Y/N?"

"Max, it's nothing. Leave. It."

She frowns at him. "No. Tell me what the hell is wrong."

His grip on the steering wheel tightens and it doesn't escape the redhead's gaze.

"Billy. C'mon."

"Quit bugging me, will ya?! Fuck's sake." 

Max clenches her jaw at her brother's outburst and decides to leave him to his sulking, opting to watch the trees and houses they pass by. She hated it when he was like this. It reminds her of the old Billy - the one that would scream at her for every little thing, the one that would bully her friends and make her feel so small. The Billy before meeting you. 

Max has always been grateful that he met you. You brought out the best in him and definitely changed him in more ways than she could count. Hell, it felt like she had an older sister to rely on, another figure to look up to.

And she knew you were able to influence him with the twist of a finger. 

So whatever happened between you two didn't seem too good. 

She hears a deep sigh from beside her and feels the car slow down to a good speed. 

"We had an argument this morning. We were supposed to meet up after she dropped off Nate at the Wheeler's house, but she didn't show. Tch. Didn't even call to cancel or anything. Said she doesn't even remember making plans with me." He sighs again. "It sounded like a bullshit excuse, so it ended up in a bit of a yell fest between us."

His sister furrowed her brows. That didn't sound like you. You hated surprises and organized your life by planning ahead. You were always on time and you would at least call hours before whenever you did have to cancel anything. So the fact you were late, much less didn't show up, already seemed a bit strange to her. 

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?"

"I just - I don't know. But that's what she said."

Max hummed in reply, trying to see if she can offer any explanation for her brother. "Well, she definitely dropped off Nate last night. Lucas wouldn't shut up about him beating them in Dungeons and Dragons on the radio." She rolls her eyes. "He's supposed to come with us today too since he'll be carpooling with them."

Max's new info swirled new doubts in Billy's head. If you did drop off your brother, why the hell didn't you show up right after? Did you go somewhere else?

Noticing Billy's quietness, she lightly put her hand over his which was gripped tightly to the gearshift. "Hey, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Okay? It's not gonna do you good to assume."

"Yeah..." His hand loosened around the knob. "Yeah... You're right." He'll get an answer on that later. "I'm worried about her, too. Nancy called and said Y/N was sick."

"Maybe that's why she didn't come," she remarked. "She probably didn't feel well last night to begin with and went home instead."

"Maybe..."

Billy rolls the Camaro to a stop in front of the mall, watching Max unbuckle herself and hold a hand to the door. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Try not to worry too much, okay?"

He smirked lightly. "Have fun, you little shit." She climbs out of the car and gives him a small wave as she jogs towards the entrance. "Remember - curfew!"

She sticks up her middle finger in reply. "Yeah, yeah!"

He grins and shakes his head. Back then he used to get mad if she so much back-talked him, even more so if she gave him the bird. Now, he just finds his little sister's antics amusing. 

He lets out a deep breath as he puts the car in drive, heading over to pick his girl up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience so far guys! Your comments and kudos are so uplifting and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I just finished up my summer classes (YEET) last week so I wasn't able to update due to all the exams. But I've got this week off before the fall semester comes back on again, so I'll be updating as much as I can :)  
I got the next chapter cookin' already, so stay tuned for that one  
Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear reader surrenders to the possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Lemme know what you guys think! :)

When Billy pulls up in front of your building, he sees you hunched over with a hand on your forehead, most of your support relying on Nancy’s arms around you. 

He quickly scrambles out of the car leaving its engine running as he heads to the passenger side, holding the door open as the brunette carefully walks you and settles you in. 

“Her head’s been hurting the whole day but her stubborn ass kept pushing it. I already told our boss that she needs to take the rest of today off and gave her some Advil a few minutes ago.” She sighed, exasperated. "Even that took some convincing." 

He nods slowly, letting Nancy step aside so he can lean over you and buckle your seat belt. A small shiver runs through you as you scrunch your eyes shut, trying your best to fight the thundering pain resonating in your skull.

He hears you give out a small whine as he brushes your hair from your forehead, leaving a quick kiss right on your hairline before pulling away and shutting the car door. 

He gave Nancy a curt nod.

“Uh... thanks, for y’know, watching her and stuff. Calling me and... Yeah. Thanks.” 

He was never close to Mike's sister, having barely any interactions with her throughout high school. Even less with the fact that, awkwardly enough, he's flirted with her mom in the past. But he knew he could trust her with you, especially since you've been friends with her for so long. And for that he was grateful.

Likewise, Nancy knew she could trust Billy when it came to you. She doesn't like him, no, not at all. But she's seen how much you love him, and he with you. Seen the lingering glances whenever he would accompany you and her to the cafeteria. Seen how they gleamed whenever you laughed at his lame pick-up lines or stared at you a second longer when you weren't looking. She remembers how he jumped from his seat once you received your diploma, clapping the loudest apart from the crowded auditorium. 

And so, she trusts that he'll take care of you right now. 

Nancy’s lips pulled into a thin, awkward smile in response before heading back inside. 

Billy walks around the car and slides into the driver’s seat, reversing then pulling off into the road.

He makes sure to drive a reasonable speed, fast enough to get you home and in your bed while slow enough not to jolt you and risk worsening your headache.

His ears prick at the faint sound of your mumbles. 

“I’m sorry...” You whispered. “For this morning... I didn’t mean to snap...”

He reaches his hand over to gently grasp yours, eyes still on the road. 

"Shh, baby. It's fine. I’m... I’m sorry too, okay? Let's get you home first."

You squeeze lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, doll."

Billy smooths his thumb over your hand, his heart rate picking up with the warmth your touch radiated. "So, I got a call today." Your ears pricked at the sound of his deep voice rolling through the momentary silence. "Sam offered me a job at his shop starting tomorrow. I already called Pete earlier to change my shift at the pool."

"Awh, then whose ass am I gonna stare at when you're gone?" You pouted. "But seriously, babe, I'm so happy for you. If I wasn't dying right now, I'd give you a lil' celebratory ride."

Billy smirked. "You sure you can't go for one right now? Maybe it'll make you feel better. Doctor's orders."

He hears you snort beside him. "Right now, Doctor Hargrove, I just wanna sleep. Sorry, not sorry."

He chuckled and held your hand tighter, only letting go once the faint blue-grey tinge of your roof comes into view. 

He pulls up the driveway and rolls it to a slow stop, shutting the engine and working on getting you inside your house. 

Your parents still weren’t home, and probably wouldn’t be until way later on tonight. Fiddling with the spare key, generously given to him by your mom as soon as you two hit the six-month mark into your relationship, he unlocks the door and gently ushers you inside. He sweeps to carry you up the stairs and in your room. He hears you whimper softly and hushes you.

"It's okay, I'm here." He brushes his fingers over your hair, smoothing the strays out of your face and helps you into your house clothes. "Leave the window unlocked. I'll check in on you again tonight, okay? I gotta go get Max now," he murmurs. You respond with a quiet _'__hmm'_ and mumbles of his name, now muffled by the pillows comforting your aching head. 

Once Billy sees you sound asleep, he quietly slips from your room and closes the door, the sounds of his Camaro blaring with his leave. 

All was peaceful for a few hours into your sleep, when you suddenly start to fidget under your covers.

_It was still. So still in the abandoned mill. _

_The glint of the moon pierced through the broken windows, shining on the small shack leading to the basement. _

_There was a faint rattling sound, one that got louder as you managed to clamber up the steps. Stumbling to your knees, you scrambled away from the stairs, kicking away until you could pull yourself up to stand. _

_You felt nauseated, a sick metallic taste mixed with bile rising up at the back of your throat. _

_You heard a snarl behind you as kicked your feet against the concrete floor, pushing yourself to scurry towards your car. _

_After hauling the door open, you managed to settle in and speed away, the tires screeching as loud as the ringing in your ears. You didn't even bother to wear a seat belt in your haste to leave. _

_As you sped by, you managed to catch a lone telephone booth. _

_You ran towards the box, shakily dropping a quarter in the slot. _

_Billy. _

_You needed to hear his voice. _

_The line rang far too long for your liking, and you slammed it down the receiver. _

_No time to call him._

_Hands slick with sweat and grime, you fumbled for another quarter in your pockets before sliding that in the slot once more, deciding to go a different route. _

_Finally, the line picks up after three rings. _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_Flashes of the rats, the creature, its jaws blocking out your surroundings, everything came rushing in. Your anxiety was at its peak. _

_"Is someone there? " The operator's voice started getting slurred, more distorted by the minute. "Hello?"_

_Suddenly, the line drops. _

_Your fingers trembled around the phone, slowly hanging it up on the wall. _

_You looked around you. Somehow it felt... different. Like a whole shift in the atmosphere. Small, white particles littered the air, and the moon that once shone wasn't even visible at all. _

_In the distance, you heard footsteps. _

_You crept out of the booth, inching forwards to stand in front of your car. _

_Soon enough, you could see a group of figures, faces indistinguishable and shadowed over. _

_"What do you want?" You whispered. _

_They continued advancing, and your lower lip trembled as agitation and dread swept over you. You could hear your heart thump loudly, beating against the walls of your chest. _

_Tears began to prickle. _

_"Hey!" You shouted, trying to muster every ounce of courage left in you. "I said, what do you want?!"_

_Red lightning shot out of the sky, the thunder clapping against your eardrums.   
_

_You wailed at the incoming horde. _

_"What do you want from me?!"_

_The group stopped, one lone shadow stepping out of their ranks. _

_You trembled when they came into view._

_Standing right there in front of you was... another you. _

_"To build," It rasped. "I want you to build."_

_"T-to build what?" You swallowed. The thunder that followed seemed louder this time. _

_It smiled._

_"What you see."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_A clap of thunder. _

_"What do you mean? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" You cried. _

_Another flash of lightning illuminated the night, painting the sky a blood red. When you looked, your eyes widened to the sight of a massive creature looming over your beloved town. _

True to his word, Billy hauled himself up your window and climbed through later that night after dropping Max home and making sure his parents were asleep. He smiled seeing your form snuggled up underneath the covers. He crept up to your bed, kneeling down right beside you as he watched your face.

A small cry escaped your lips, and he frowned. Your forehead glistened with perspiration as small droplets ran the side of your face. He brushing his hand across your forehead, gently shushing whatever bad dream crossed your beautiful mind. 

However, he stilled. 

What was incredibly odd, was despite your sweating...

You felt undeniably cold. 

* * *

Heather Holloway didn't have time for this.

Today was supposed to be her day off, but since Billy called yesterday their boss had her take over his shift at the last minute. 

She could have slept in like she normally did.

She could have been shopping at Starcourt today with Stacy. 

She could have been making out with the cute guy she met at the diner she also worked at the other night.

Yet here she was, bored out of her damn mind watching over a bunch of stupid kids mixed with the loud chattering of moms gossiping. 

She sees movement from her peripherals and sees a young boy pushing another down the water, who came up spluttering yet laughing all the way. 

She raises the megaphone to her lips.

"HEY!"

The kid raises his head to meet her gaze, threatening to burn him down through her sunglasses.

"No dunking, Curtis! NO. DUNKING." 

She scoffs and irritably sets the megaphone down. Honestly. How many times did she have to say today?

"The fuck is your problem?!" 

Heather turns her head to the sudden outburst. One of the moms was currently at Y/N's little snack shack. The cup rolled three paces to her left, the ground cold and sticky with the pooled smoothie. She could see the upset woman's scowl on her face, shaking her finger in front of the young server before stomping away. 

Even from her lifeguard tower, she could see that you were trembling.

You didn't look too good. 

When you abruptly exited your station, Heather decided to follow. 

Clearly something wasn't right with Billy's girlfriend. 

You stumbled past the changing rooms and into the shower. 

You were sweating so much. The sun seemed to burn you when you reached out to hand the lady her drink. When you retracted your hand, deep swollen burn marks and red blotches colored your skin. 

Tears escaped your eyes you struggled to turn the waters on.

The pounding in your head came full force.

It felt hot. 

So, so hot. 

You tugged at your hair, as if doing so was the only thing keeping your head from breaking apart.

You were in hell. 

And you needed the cold. 

_He likes it cold. _

Flashes of red flicked in and out of your vision. 

_There he was, right in front of you._

Your throat started to feel sore, and after a while you realized that you were yelling in the shower stall as you curled up to the floor.

You could barely make out Heather's face as she knelt down in front of you as you tried to let the cold water seep in your bones. "Y/N?"

The voices were so loud. 

_He was being so loud. _

Heather leaned towards you, her face devoid of any emotion. 

_"Take me to him."_

Your heart stopped. 

"What?"

You blinked and suddenly Heather's face was pulled into a concerned frown. 

"I said, are you hurt?" She scooted closer to you, trying to assess your state. "What's going on? I heard screaming."

Your nails dug into your arms as you hugged yourself tighter. 

_Take me to him._

You stared at her longer, feeling yourself slip farther and farther away. Your hands began to clench into fists. 

_Take me to him._

The uneasiness began to grow the longer Heather looked into your eyes. It felt like she was looking at a completely different person.

_Take me to him._

That small thread of sanity snapped beneath your fingertips. 

_I want you to build. _

You succumbed to the cold.

_Build._

With one hard swipe, Heather's head collided with the tiled wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the shitshow has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El stumbles on you and the missing lifeguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a LONG delay  
I recently took the GRE (and that was absolute hell, lemme tell you) aaaand I got sick with the flu season and the change of weather poppin’ up  
But I did try to make this one longer for you guys to make up for my absence  
So do forgive me ;-; Pls
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know much about cars and the mechanisms behind it when it comes to repair - I'm just basing this off of what my friends that have worked in this field have told me lmao. Additionally, lots of the dialogue here are from the episode itself. Lastly, I didn't proofread this as much as I should have so if there are any errors, sorryyyy.

It was Billy's first day at his new job, and he had been nodding as Sam jotted him down on the different protocols.

Billy was excited to start, he was more of a hands-on guy and had moderate experience working on cars seeing as he would work on his every now and then. Tinkering around was one of his specialties that he grew to get the hang of since Neil never bothered to show him growing up.

Plus, he could start saving up more money for the both of you. 

His feet came to a halt in front of one of the cars and his boss turned to face him. Sam dipped his head towards a man who was propped on a lay board, face obscured by the Buick with his hand occasionally popping out to switch between tools.

"You'll be helpin' out Rick over here today. Any questions on what we covered today?"

"No, sir." 

The balding man smiled. "Hey, kid. Just keep callin' me Sam, alright? Ain't nobody here all serious. Just do your job and you'll be good."

"Yes sir - I mean, Sam."

Sam's hand clapped against Billy's back, before pulling away and heading off to his office. 

Turning back to the car, he noticed that Rick had already pulled out from underneath and was seated on the floor, currently wiping the grease from his hands. He held one out to Billy as he helped him to his feet. 

"Billy, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alrighty, let's go."

Billy followed him to another car parked in the garage, and his heart almost stopped. 

He couldn't believe it. 

There in front of him, was _your _car. There's no question about it. He could recognize the stuffed animals that littered the back window, and the pair of fuzzy red dice that you won at the arcade when you decided to have a "girls day" with his younger sister. 

Its front bruised and dented, with its greenish-blue paint marred on some parts. He noticed a slight break on the driver's side window, too faint to see if one simply skimmed over the automobile. Not to mention the crack that adorned a good portion of your windshield. He immediately thought of the scratch on your forehead, caked over with makeup hoping he wouldn't see. But he did.

He had heard from your father that your car got a bit wrecked, but he didn't think that it would be here looking like _that_. Maybe a few scratches here and there... 

He knew you were a good driver. Obeyed the speed limit and everything (as he'd often call you a 'grandma' with the way you drove).

So what even happened? Why didn't you even tell him this happened to you? 

His attention snapped back when he heard Rick clear his throat. "Okay, this is the one we'll be on for the rest of the day." He crossed his arms and started walking around the vehicle. 

"Doesn't look too hard to patch up. Just gotta take care of the windshield and some of the scratches." He kicked a nearby lay board towards Billy. "Try checking under there and see if there's any more damage. Y'never know if some other shit's going on."

As Billy inspected the undercarriage, something about seeing your car just didn't sit right with him.

He furrowed his brows when he saw a dark, goopy mess drip from one of the pipes. He wrinkled his nose at the stench, the smell reminding him of rotting meat. 

The hell?

* * *

Madonna blared in the small, olive green room as Max jumped to the lyrics, shaking their red hair to the rhythm. El flipped through the magazine she brought, opening it up to a tan boy with dark hair smiling on the glossed page. 

"Oh, you found Ralph Macchio."

"Macchio?"

"Yeah, he's the Karate Kid." The ginger made an exaggerated slice through the air, laughing at El's surprised expression before she joined in. "I bet he's a good kisser too." 

She leaned over to El, setting herself up beside her on the bed.

"Hey uh," Max waggled her brows. "Is Mike a good kisser?"

El blushed, rolling her eyes before replying with a smile. "I don't know. He's my first boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Max corrected. 

She saw El's eyes flicker down at the statement, and she immediately jumped in to perk the brunette up. 

"Hey don't worry about it, okay? He'll come crawling back to you in no time, begging for forgiveness." When El didn't look too convinced, she continued on. "I guarantee you him and Lucas are like, totally wallowing in self pity and misery right now. They're like 'Oh I hope they take us baaack!'" 

El giggled at her friend's antics, with Max's wailing impressions of their exes washing away that momentary feeling of guilt for breaking up with Mike. 

"God," Max snorted. "What I wouldn't give to see their stupid faces."

El started to share a look with Max, eyebrows raised and a small smile forming on her round face.

Moments later, El was seated on the floor. Static played on her orange radio as she carefully pulled the black cloth over her eyes. 

The girl took a deep breath, before allowing herself to succumb to the dark. 

_"What's wrong with me, what did I do wrong?"_

_El crept up in the familiar abyss, feet softly padding along the watery ground. She could hear the boys further arguing among themselves. Lucas's voice soon came into view when she saw them huddled on the couch - no doubt hanging out in Mike's basement._

"I see them," she mumbled. Max slipped off the bed and sat down in front of El. "What are they doing?"

_Mike crunched down on another chip, asking Lucas yet again what he could have done wrong and how he didn't deserve this. _

_"Women act on emotion, not logic." Lucas asserted, waving his hands around for more emphasis. _

_El felt a jab of annoyance at Lucas's tone. The boy continued. "They're a totally different species!"_

"They say we are 'species'." She reported to Max. "Emotion, not logic.”

_Will's voice broke through the argument next, wanting to play Dungeons and Dragons. _

_"Will, not right now."_

_"What's the point?!" Will exclaimed. "They broke up with you - there's nothing to talk about!"_

_"Give it up, Will." El's head turned to the new speaker. "They're not gonna listen to ya." Nathan scoffed. "I don't even get why you guys are so hung up, anyway. Relationships are stupid. And gross." He crossed his arms, moving to stand beside Will. "Do you know how many times I've walked in on Y/N and Billy making out?"_

_"You're just mad because you've never kissed a girl, Nate." Lucas retorted. _

_Your brother rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just don't see the big deal on why y'all gotta be having some kind of existential crisis over girls." He started picking at a scab at his arm, his annoyance with his friends made him itch. "Besides, what else is there to talk about?" _

_Lucas threw his hands in the air. "Tons!" _

_"Yeah we're trying to solve the great mystery of the female species." _ _Mike interrupted himself when a belch rumbled through and exited his adolescent stomach. "Dude," he chuckles, holding up an orange-coated chip between his fingers. "You can smell the nacho cheese."_

_El grimaced at the display. Max was right. Boys were disgusting._

_Lucas murmured. "I got that beat."_

_Suddenly, the three boys looked at each other and back at Lucas.   
_

_"Lucas - "_

_"No, Lucas, no, no."_

_El stood uneasily, her eyes flitting between them before Lucas twisted his body towards Mike's direction, letting out a massive rip through the basement. _

El could still hear the echo of Lucas breaking wind as she snatched off the blindfold and stared at Max. Moments passed before she couldn't hold in the smirk falling on her lips, descending into another fit of giggles. 

* * *

They later found themselves doing more "spy stuff", as Max had called it, with a makeshift board with small, sheets of of paper tagged with different people's names. An empty bottle waited patiently in the middle for the girls to start their game. 

"Holy shit, I can't believe we're really doing this." Max glanced up at El, grinning. "Ready?"

A nod. "Ready."

Max twisted the bottle, both girls eagerly waiting to see who their first victim of the night would be. 

The bottle's nose pointed to one of the labels.

Mr. Wheeler.

Max groaned. "What? No he's so boring. Spin it again!"

El sets the bottle twirling once more before the empty glass slowed to another name.

Yours.

"Y/N..."

Max sighs. "Billy's been pretty worried about her. Like she's been... kinda wonky and whatnot. Forgetting things and just, being out of it y'know?"

After a few beats of silence, El nods in her direction.

"Let's check it out."

Max sighed yet again. "Okaaay, but I should warn you. If she's with Billy and doing something gross just get out of there right away before you're scarred for life."

"Max-"

"No I'm serious, I love her and it's great but they can get really gross. You can ask Nate all about it."

"Max!"

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

With the radio tuned up to the static, El steps into the dark once more.

_There was a low, rumbling engine resonating through the void. El looked around before spotting an unfamiliar car parked in the middle of the dark, empty space. _

_Peering inside the vehicle, she sees your bag stashed on the passenger seat with your pool clothes haphazardly strewn across it. _

_There's a faint, whimpering sound somewhere near the car. _

_And there she sees you, crouched down on the floor. _

"I found her."

Max narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing?"

_El stepped closer to get a better look. Another girl was also there, tied and under your mercy. She could hear the obvious fear in the girl's short sobs. _

_"Don't be afraid." She hears you whisper. "It'll be over soon."_

_"_Y/N is... is talking to someone."

_You shush the girl once more, lightly stroking her hair before pulling yourself to tower over her. _

_"Just stay very still."_

_The thumping in El's head grew louder the longer she stared at the scene in front of her, her heart rabbiting in her chest as the girl started to scream. _

_Suddenly, your head whipped around towards El's direction. You tilted your head to the side, confused at the blur of bright colors from El's dress pulsing in and out of your sight. Your features were darkened, and there was a sinister aura around you._

_El's breathing quickened as your figure disintegrated out of view, the screams of the girl and a low, murmuring growl being the last thing she heard._

El rips off the blindfold, blood trickling down her nose and eyes burning with unshed tears. 

Max grabbed a hold of her shoulders, steadying her friend. "What happened?" She urged. 

The brunette exhaled. "Something bad."

* * *

Billy sauntered into his room and kicked the door closed after a long day at the shop. His once shiny, blonde hair was now matted and covered in grease and dust. He plopped down onto his bed and laid his arm across his face, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

He probably should take a shower. Later.

He groaned when his phone rang, blindly feeling for the cradle with his free hand. His hand wrapped around the object and pressed the answer button. 

"Hargrove residence."

"Billy." His sister's voice blurted through. "Can you pick us up?"

"Who's us?"

"Me and El."

He inwardly cursed. "Can't you get Harrington to do it? Ain't he your guys' babysitter?"

"Billy, this is serious." 

"And I'm serious too, shithead. I'm tired. I'm hanging up now. Go enjoy your sleepover or whatever."

"Billy - listen!" Max pleaded, her tone getting shakier and urging him to hear her out.

This immediately stimulated some part of him to wake up slightly. He's never heard his sister sound this desperate before. "Okay, what?"

"It's Y/N."

He sat up from the bed, his grip on the handset tightening. 

"What? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No, but..."

Billy clenched his jaw. He didn't like where this was going. "But what?"

"There's... something's not right with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far! You guys are great, and thank you so much for being such awesome motivators and followers to this story. As I've said in my introductory note, life kind of caught up with me (and the flu season as well). I'll try to update as much as I can, but it may take a while as I'm in the process of getting my grad applications all together and juggling in my school work and writing this fic (and others that I'm trying to get back into). But I hope you all liked this chapter. What do you guys think? Any thoughts on how this fic will carry through? How will Billy help our dear reader out?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then - kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
